The Deciders Book 1: Into the Minds
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: Tigerstar has a plot...some Thunderclan warriors are sent back. Things are going around the Deciders in their minds...what is the feeling they are thinking? Why is it for the greater good? Spoilers for Every Book...read if you dare...and review!


_**Fire will save the clans...**_

_For decades, centuries this ran through the clans..._

**_He did save the clan from the Tiger._**

_but something happened in the Space-Time Continuium..._

_Lots of Cats of Thunderclan were brought back in time._

_and, one goal is to change their fate..._

_(You the reviewer can pick what their fates will be...)_

_it was the time before Fire went into the Forest...  
=Page Break=_

"This is bad..." the toritoise she-cat cried. A Dark Tabby was behind her "Give me the Time Orb!" he growled. The toritoise she-cat stepped back, looked down. It was a cliff. "Dead end Kittypet!" the Dark Tabby said cooly as biting into her neck. So, much blood. BLOOD. "I am Tigerstar! And, we have succeded!" he manicaly laughed. Starry cats exchanged looks "No..." "Why?" "..." thats all they could say. "Dark Forest cats! Come out!" Shadowy cats came out of Trees and Bushes they were hiding in. "You did it Tigerstar...now what?" Tigerstar smirked. "Revenge on the kittypet..." A Dark Forest Cat stuided the Dead body of the toritoise she-cat kittypet body. _Not her...she-I..._he frowned. "But, do you know the cost of doing that?" the Dark Forest cat rised up sticking his chest out. "I can't let you do that Tigerstar..." But oh Tigerstar already did it...

_=Page Break=_

Rusty looked around "Whats going on?" he blinked. "I am a Kittypet?" **(A.N this is going a different direction then you think...) **"Good." Rusty smirked. his smirk vanished. "N-now where is Ravenpaw I have to eliminate him." Rusty? Walked out of the slap that was in the Twoleg door. "I'm Free." Rusty looked alerted all of the sudden, it was his friend Smudge! "H-hey Rusty." he meowed. Rusty vanished in front of Smudges two eyes. "Wha?" he was puzzled. Rusty appeared above Smudge "Good Bye," he laughed. "Rusty this has to be a joke r-" the blow of Rusty killed Smudge in one swipe. "Young ones are swift. As we get older we aren't so swift." Rusty? walked into the forest getting memories.

_Flashback_

"Im only going for a look around," Rusty meowed. "I won't stay long."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you-" _that part faded from Rusty's memoires _Rusty started to hear pawsteps...a gray kitten pushed Rusty away into a tree. "Ugh..." Rusty was in pain. "What are you doing hear kittypet?" _Kittypet..._ that word made Rusty snap and he rushed towards the kitten and scratched him. "O-Ow." he yowled. "W-wow you're good for a tame kitty." Rusty shook off the pain "Thanks, you wearnt that bad yourself!" The gray kitten nodded "Whats your name?" Rusty asked. "Graypaw." The Gray cat responded. Rusty laughed "What kinda name is that? I'm Rusty." Rusty mewed. Graypaw chuckled "You know, 'What kinda name is yours?'" They laughed at the same time. Suddenly a Blue She-cat walked out of the bushes...

_Flashback End..._

"Woah what was that?" Rusty yowled. "A Flashback?" suddenly something hit him..."Graypaw!" Rusty meowed excitely. Graypaw tilted his head to the side. "So you heard of m-me?" Graypaw meowed in Honor. "I-Guess you can say that...so if you ask I'm not a Kittypet im a rogue..." Rusty told him. "Okay, but what kind of Rogue?" Rusty stared in his cold eyes "I was in a Clan called Skyclan." Graypaw started to laugh. "There is no such thing as Skyclan!" Rusty shook his head "My name was Firepaw of Skyclan. Cat's call me Fire now. In ancient legends there was these cats- Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind. They were all toms. Also, a She-cat named Sky. They were the creators of the clans. Back there in the Twoleg place wasen't any Twoleg place. It was Skyclan territory. One cruel night Twolegs came and, captured many Skyclan cats. And, started to build these nests. Skyclan went somewhere else I was left alone as a Kittypet. The next day I left and, tried to goto Shadowclan becuase they were allies. They said 'we're not letting kittypet scum in'. I started to see things. I lost my memories. Intil today. I was a Skyclan warrior since I was born. I will never forget that." He finished his speech. Graypaw stopped laughed. "I-I belive you." a cat came from bushes.

_Where am I? _Firepaw wondered. "Where am I? Graystripe is that you?" Graypaw nodded in confusion. "What do you mean Graystripe? I never got a warrior name?" Firepaw frowned "How'd I get here is starclan messing with me?" Graypaw explained what happened ending with "You must of forgotten what you said." _I should just go with this...but why am I younger? _"Okay." _So...Firepaw you know I changed your fate for the grater good right? _'Who's there?' Firepaw asked to himself. _You, I am you. We have somethings to disccuss._


End file.
